Computer networks can be used to allow networked devices, such as personal computers, servers, and data storage devices to exchange data. Such networks often include intermediary datapath devices such as network switches, gateways, and routers, to flow traffic along selected datapaths for routing data between networked devices. There is an increasing demand for network connectivity as a medium of communication.